


Saying Goodbye

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [58]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Nostalgia, Other, Tho nothing on-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley contemplates life and the living.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & Jesus (Good Omens), Crowley & Newton Pulsifer
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Kudos: 28
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Taking something relatable (leaving the city I'm currently studying in & leaving my friends behind) and turning it into sth GOmens related- extreme version.

Crowley has alway liked being _around_ humans, while not necessarily going out of their way to get to know any of them. 

How?

Easy- in this modern day more so than ever.

Driving the Bentley through the traffic. Walking through a park filled with people. Strolling through a crowded mall. Sitting in the darkness of a packed cinema. Dancing in the club, not even bothering to open their eyes.

It's easy to be around humans- but so hard to let any of them get close. Dangerous even to allow it.

And now they remember why...

Crowley had quickly gotten comfortable around Newton Pulsiver and especially Anathema Device. The two of them are interesting, funny, surprisingly relatable and easy to talk to- and of course Aziraphale made sure that they met up for loads of occasions. And, most importantly, having met them in the midst of the entire end-of-the-world business instead of any 'normal' way, having them know their real identities and thus not having to hide that- it had, for quite a while, let Crowley forget the fact that the two of them are only humans, and what that implies.

Why Crowley doesn't like to get to know people.

It's not just that humans tend to be more annoying than expected up close, that many are exceptionally dim-witted and they don't have a lot in common with them- not that that isn't a part of it, it definitely is, but it is still the least of their problems right now.

It's when they're _not_. Not any of that, and instead nice, interesting, understanding people who he likes to spend time with and cares about/- people who are so alive, who live and breathe and sooner or later die.

People like Newt and Anathema.

Oh, they're still very alive right as Crowley is thinking this- but the thing is, they know it can't last. How much time do these humans have left? Fifty, sixty years? Gone in a blink of an eye, the time together almost insignificant in retrospect... Then why does it feel anything but? Why does it feel so important and significant to know them, when they are inevitably going to die? 

Sure, they are alive now, years ahead of them- but Crowley has done it all before. Has tried to fit in with this world, when they were first placed here. Made friends, lost them all. Made new friends, and let the cycle repeat itself. Grieving all the while, getting depressed about it all.

The last straw had been when their friend Jesus had so prematurely been murdered, and in the name of God of all things. Psh. If heaven was going to try and punish them even more by letting their friends die early, or whatever this was about, they were just not going to make friends with anyone ever again.

And for centuries, Crowley had stuck to this plan. 

Not making friends with humans: check.

Not making friends with anyone, in fact. 

Sure, they had talked to Aziraphale from time to time, but you can't _actually_ be friends with someone from the opposing side when the other is still so insistent on them being _enemies_.

And other demons? Demons don't make friends. Too much hatred, too much distrust. Plus, Crowley always thought that they didn't have much in common with them.

But now Newt and Anathema..

Crowley is torn between telling themselves not to get too close, not to get hurt again, and knowing that it is already too late- they are in too deep, it is going to hurt either way, so why not make the most of it? Plus, Aziraphale might never forgive them if they suddenly started backing out of all of their plans with the other couple... Or disappear to another continent entirely for a century or so.

At least now, the angel would always be there with them.

Maybe the grief will be more bearable this time around, with the angel by their side to distract them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually considered writing this from Aziraphale's POV first, but I think our angel is more the type recluse unless he actually wants to get to know people? Took me a few sentences to figure it out xD I think I was confused bc I'm a bit of a mix of both of them when it comes to this.
> 
> Leave a comment or bookmark the series to stay updated when I post more!


End file.
